Harry et ses problémes de coeur et de cheveux
by Morenas
Summary: Harry a problème avec ses cheveux rien de très grave mais il va faire une bourde sur Ginny et bizarrement Ron n'est pas très content ons e demande pourquoi...


_Voici une petite fiction sur Harry Potter mais cette fois ci sans Ministarlet donc elle est un moins drôle mais c'est juste en attendant la suite des autres fictions puis une review. Voila bonne lecture !_

Harry sortit sa tête de sa couette avec appréhension. Il glissa sa main hors de son lit pour chercher ses lunettes, tout doucement. Il remua ses petits petons, renifla l'air entourant, tourna sa tête de gauche à droite tel un hamster puis quand il crut qu'il pouvait sortir de son lit sans crainte une énorme bête sauvage lui sauta dessus.

« ARRRRGGGHHH !!!!!!!!!!!! cria Harry.

-BONJOUR ! lui répondit « l'énorme bête sauvage »

Harry était maintenant à terre car qui pouvait raisonnablement rester dans son lit après une attaque pareil ?! Il regarda son « ami » Ron Weasley qui avait l'air très content de lui. Sans aucune excuse Ron repartit en se dandinant. Harry se redressa et se laissa retomber à terre désespéré. Ron était dans sa période « les façons les plus originales de réveiller quelqu'un » depuis une semaine. Et Harry trouvait que c'était la semaine la plus longue de sa vie. Harry aimait beaucoup Ron mais vraiment beaucoup mais le voir se transformer en réveil géant ne faisait pas partie des choses qu'aimait Harry en Ron.

Après un énième soupir il prit sa douche et essaya de se coiffer. Ron passa la tête dans la salle de bains sous les cris d'Harry apparemment très pudique.

« Allez viens ! Essaye pas de te coiffer ça sert à rien. »

Harry protesta mais dut se rendre compte de l'évidence : ses cheveux étaient et seraient à jamais impossible à coiffer…

« Tout va bien Harry ? S'inquiéta Hermione au déjeuner

-gronnnnn , répondit il très clairement.

- Oh laisse Hermione, il a simplement subi un choc, lança Ron. Sous l'œil interrogateur d'Hermione Ron poursuivit ses explications. Il s'est rendu compte que ses cheveux étaient impossibles à coiffer. Alors tu comprends il se remet tout doucement du choc…

Hermione éclata de rire sous le regard très attristé d'Harry.

« Ginny m'a donné une potion pour aplatir les cheveux alors si tu veux …

Harry leva sa tête d'un bond complètement affolé.

« Quoi ? Ginny pense que je devrais coiffer mes cheveux ? Elle n'aime pas mes cheveux ? Elle veut que je les coupe ? Si c'est ça tu peux me le dire hein ?! Mais pourquoi tu réponds paaaasss !!!!!!!!

-Euh Harry…

Hermione le regardait effaré en désignant du menton un Ron passablement mécontent.

« Harry, toi qui est _mon ami,_ peux tu me dire POURQUOI…NON JE NE M'ENERVE PAS HERMIONE !...DONC POURQUOI TU T'INQUIETE DE CE QUE PENSE MA SŒUR SUR TA TIGNASSE !? hurla Ron.

-ohlalala, gémit Hermione

Harry baissa les yeux visiblement très intéressé par ses lacets. Il entendait le souffle chaud de Ron dans son cou, Harry se demanda si c'était une question rhétorique ou est ce qu'il fallait vraiment répondre ?

Je...Ta sœur…a toujours de …bon goût …euh…et…puis je l'aime…bien ta sœur…beaucoup même …

QUOI ? TU ES AMOUREUX DE MA SŒUR ?

Oui…murmura Harry qui s'était recroquevillé sur lui même.

C'était une question rhétorique Harry…

Ron sauta alors sur la table et fit plusieurs bonds sous l'œil médusés des sorciers présents dans la Grande Salle. Harry plongea sa tête dans le porridge désespéré. Hermione lui tapota l'épaule compatissante.

« Je suis fini… »

Hermione aurait très bien pu le contredire mais…on lui avait appris à ne pas mentir…

Finalement Ron descendit de la table à peu près calmé en poussant des jurons.

Ron les regarda, et Harry et Hermione lui firent un grand sourire. Très bien ne l'énervons pas davantage… Hermione jeta un regard vers la grande porte. Aieaie…

Ginny entra dans la Grande Salle et se précipita vers les 3 amis.

« Bonjour ! Vous allez bien ? Oh Harry tes cheveux…J'ai remède j'te montrerai. Vous en faites une tête ! C'est quoi ce bazar sur la table ? Et pourquoi tout le monde vous regarde comme ça ? Ron t'as un problème tu respire bizarrement. Vous comptez me répondre un jour ? Ou j dois attendre qu'Harry me déclare sa flamme ? dit elle en riant.

-oh non…gémit Harry.

-QUOI ? TU VEUX QUE HARRY TE DECLARE SA FLAMME ?

Cette histoire s'achève avec un Ginny particulièrement perturbée et qui s'enfuit en courant de la grande salle avec Harry sur ses talons. Ron se remettra du choc dans les bras d'Hermione et continua ses recherches des réveils les plus originaux… ^^

Fin

_J'espère que ça vous a plu_


End file.
